While you were sleeping
by kcaurj
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is in love with a boy and fate arranges her meeting with his family under the most unblievable circumstances. CHAPTER THREE POSTED...
1. My Redhaired Prince Charming

**Full and corrected Chapter One!!!**  
  
**Disclaimer :** I "borrowed" the plot from the movie While you were sleeping. But most of the things are from J.K. (lucky woman...) 

**Author´s note:** I had to remove the story again!! But that was the last time, I promise. Now I have a Beta, and she made wonders correcting my mistakes. Thanks Sarah!! (attack of the spacemonkey) Your stories are great!! I Loved True Colors!! So, here´s the last and final version of chapter one!!

--------------  
  
** My Red-haired Prince Charming**

Okay, there are two things I remember about my childhood.  
  
First, I remember being with my dad. He would get these far-off looks in his eye, and he would say, "Life doesn't always turn out the way you want it to be". I just wish I'd realized at the time that he was talking about my life. But that never stopped us from taking our adventures together.  
  
But my favorite memories were the stories that he would tell me about my mom. He would take me to the places they used to spend time together, and I'd beg him over and over again to tell me more about their marriage ceremony. About how his brother, my crazy Uncle Russell, had fall asleep in the macaroni, and how my cousin Sirius and his friends used to drop by any available time.  
  
I asked my dad when he knew that he truly loved my mom. And he said to me, "Dora, your mother gave me a special gift. She gave me the world."  
  
Well, the first time I saw him, he didn't exactly give me the world. It was a pretty hard push against the floor, and he barely apologized. But I looked forward to it. He started coming to the library every other day at eight in the evening, sat at the same table near the DADA section and spent at lest one hour reading. He was just perfect. My red-haired prince Charming. Well, we've never actually spoken. But I know someday we will. I know it. And I know that someday I will find a way to introduce myself. And then that's gonna be perfect...   
  
"Why, oh why am I doing this?" Nymphadora Tonks murmured coming back from her fantasy world. "It was just a coloured flatulence spell anyway!" she kept complaining while organizing the library's books in order under the threatening gaze of Filch.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks, or plain Tonks as she like it best, was serving the sixth day of her two months detention doing the one thing she hated most: organizing. Professor McGonagall was unbreakable in her decision and Tonks remembered how she had suppressed her laughter at that time. Her crime was being the clumsy girl that she was, because the prank that was supposed to hit those slytherins, hit professor McGonagall instead. The whole Great Hall turned their heads at once to the professor's direction, and waited... waited... than there was the noise; the odor; and the colored fog coming from under her robes. The rotten green color and the rotten egg smell filled the place making everybody explode in laughter. Well, since that night Tonks had been stuck with study and work.  
  
"Miss Tonks dear?" Called Madame Pince "Come and get these few more books."  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." She Answered exhausted and stopped when she saw the piles of books waiting to be put back in place. "We definitely have different concepts of a few'" She completed discouraged as the woman smiled sympathetically.  
  
"You're almost done dear, just finish with these and you can go back to Huffle Puff, all right?"  
  
"Can't complain, can I?"  
  
"Hey Ma! Can I have some money for the Hogsmead visit tomorrow?" interrupted Jerry Pince, rudely, as expected.  
  
" Can't you see I've got some company? Say hello." said Madame Pince.  
  
"Hello, Nymph. Nice....uh sweater." trying to make a move on her.  
  
"Thank-you." She replied as the big, rude, fat boy left winking his eyes in her direction. She had completely forgotten that the Hogsmead trip was on the next day. Finally she would be going to the city and maybe her prince would be there and maybe he would see her and talk to her and...  
  
"Miss Tonks, you're a nice girl. Jerry Junior's still single." interrupted the woman.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why." disarmed Tonks went back to behind the bookshelves, climbing up the stairs so she could reach the last shelf, but she lost balance (for a change) falling forward on the furniture making it fall upon the next one, that fell upon the next one and so on.  
  
When no noise could be heard anymore, Nymphadora lifted her head to face a shocked librarian and a fuming McGonagall.  
  
"Oh boy, there goes my Hogsmead weekend"  
  
"How can one single person be responsible for such a mess?" Once more Tonks was in Minerva's office, listening to the tired voice of her professor. "I've told you a thousand times to be more careful Nymphadora! If not for you, for the others sake and welfare!"  
  
"Please, don't call me by my name. Merlin knows I don't like"  
  
"Well, that's not the case in hand. For this, new misfortune of yours, I'm canceling your Christmas trip to Hogsmeade..."  
  
"NO!" Interrupted the girl, standing up. "Anything but that. Every trip something happen and I end up not going..."  
  
"Be more careful next time." answered the professor. "And about the rest of Christmas break, you'll only have New Year's Eve..."  
  
"BUT professor..."  
  
"No buts Miss Tonks. I have to do this, so next time you will be more careful." She opened the door and stood aside.  
  
"Those detentions never stopped me from being clumsy" the girl murmured.  
  
"You're not clumsy Nympha... Tonks, just... distracted"  
  
"I think I got more detention from being me than I got from pranking..." she said exiting the familiar office, feeling defeated.  
  
"Hey Nymph!" Jerry's yell could be heard from every part of the school.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and left, walking as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the voice.  
  
"Babe! wait! We're going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow!"  
  
"WHAT?" She stopped dead in place and turned slowly to face the conceited boy. "What do you mean by that."  
  
"Don't deny you're dying to go out with me and have always been."  
  
"Whatever..." She replied and resumed her walk to wherever it led.  
  
"I won't take no for answer babe..."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"You'll get a nice plaque with the mayor's stamp on it saying 'Jerry's girl' if you come with me!"  
  
"I hate plaques."  
  
"Did I mention you'll only pay half of everything? Don't worry I'll pay the other half for you, I'm a good guy you know..."  
  
"I hate you." she finished the conversation shutting the HufflePuff door in his face.  
  
"Come on Tonks! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Celeste, don't rush her, she'll trip over her feet." said Bonnie  
  
"Guys I've told you I can't come to Hogsmead. It's my detention." Nymphadora was separating the books alphabetically on a big table with her four friends begging her to sneak out with them.  
  
"But it's Christmas Day!" Anya threw her hands in the air.  
  
"And everybody is going!" said Moira.  
  
"It's not like there's many people left..." responded Tonks still reading the titles and organizing the books.  
  
"A certain red-head is go-ing..." Moira kept persuading in a singing voice making her friend stop briefly and look at her.  
  
"Staying here in this library for so long is not healthy!"  
  
"Come on Nym, we're not the Weird Sisters without you."  
  
"That was low Anya" Tonks said, as she slowly stopped her work. Her friends were smiling widely at her waiting impatiently for an answer. "I know I'm going to regret this, I just know it!"  
  
She had great friends, she could say that. They had stayed at Hogwarts for the break just because she couldn't leave school. They became friends at the end of their first year after a Gryffindor versus Huffle Puff quidditch game. Oh yes, they all were from the lion house but Tonks. It was strange to have all your best friends in another house. It's not that she didn't like her house's folks; it's just that she hit it off better with those Gryffindor guys.  
  
Nymphadora would wait untill everybody left to Hogsmeade in their carriages so she could sneak to the city through a hidden passage she and her friends had found two months before. She was at the empty library, where she was supposed to be, standing behind the balcony covering Madame Pince in her day-off, while organizing some titles when he came in holding a book in a hand and a broomstick in the other. Ever so calmly he approached her spot mesmerizing Tonks. She was enchanted by his was of walking, his shoulder-length red hair moving as he walked...  
  
"Merry Christmas." He said delivering the book  
  
"Uh-huh..." Was her answer but he had already left. "UH-HUH!' So, so many other thing to say..." She hit her head many times while saying. "...Merry Christmas to you too, nice coat, you're beautiful. I love you, will you marry me?."  
  
Lazily she picked up the book he had just returned and held it tight to her chest staring longing at the door. She flicked through the pages of the Muggle Studies book and then she found it. The key to engage a talk with him. The door into his life. She found a forgotten letter.  
  
Without thinking, she left the library in a rush and with velocity she never thought she had, straight to the quidditch field, where he probably was judging by the broomstick he was holding. He was there indeed, already flying around in the windy air, not a bit preoccupied.  
  
"HEY!" Tonks screamed holding her hair in place "Mister Weasley! Down here!" That was when he turned his head to her direction as she stopped dead at the sight to come.  
  
He lost control of his broomstick.  
  
He headed towards the lake.  
  
He fell into it.  
  
"Oh! Oh, no..." She ran and jumped into the frozen water. He was floating on his stomach and she quickly turned him around. "Mister? Mister? oh it's cold! Somebody help me, please!" She saw a little cut above his eyebrow. ."Are you okay? This is not good. Are you breathing?" She asked in vain holding him close while swimming out of the water. "Oh, God, you smell good. Please wake up. Please. Can you hear me? Wake up! Somebody help me please... 

--------------------------------

Review!!!


	2. Misunderstanding

****

**Disclaimer:** I "borrowed" the plot from the movie While you were sleeping. Someday I´ll have a plot of my own...

------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 2 - Misunderstanding**

****

  
"I need a Healer!" Wet Tonks invaded the hospital wing almost hitting the door into another student that was coming out. "Quickly!"  
  
"You can't enter here like this young lady!" said a very angry Madame Pomfrey holding the attacked student still.  
  
"This-this boy needs help! Now!"  
  
"Okay. Now you wait outside and..."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No buts Miss Tonks."  
  
"I want..."  
  
"Out! Now!" Without another word the healer pushed the girl outside the Wing shutting the door in her face.  
  
Slowly she sat on a bench, leaning forward with her head on her hands, shaking with cold. She didn't see the attacked girl standing beside her when she murmured. "Oh, I'm going out with him."  
  
The girls face changed into a sweet smile turned around and left the place while Tonks was left behind shaking her head from side to side thinking about her luck. 'Some luck' she thought. Yes, she wanted to have him in her arms, holding him like there would be no tomorrow, having him holding her back, whispering words. She even daydreamed about a future where he would save her from all her worries, taking her to unbelievable places making all her wishes come true...  
  
"Hey." Tonks felt her whole body shaking. "Come on. Come with me" Tonks woke up from half nap hearing something and started to look for the voice. "Over here. Do you want to see him?"  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"Your boyfriend, you dolt!" The attacked girl from earlier appeared from the shadows giggling.  
  
"But he's not..."  
  
"Let's go! Madame Pomfrey is out!" The girl pushed Tonks along into the hospital wing.  
  
She got near the bed where he was where he was lying, sleeping calmly in all his red glory. He looked clean and warm, totally different from her. She pulled a chair to sit beside him and instinctively held his hand, just like in her dream.  
  
"Let him hear your voice." The girl said and left the Wing.  
  
"Hi. Um... everything's gonna be okay. I know it. It's gonna be fine."  
  
The other girl was standing outside of the room, looking through the little window on the door at the sweetest scene she had ever seen.  
  
"Miss Skeeter! What are you still doing here? " Asked Poppy following her sight "What is she doing here?"  
  
"No, Madame Pomfrey, let her be there. She saved his life." Said Rita holding the healer back  
  
"Saved his life?"  
  
"Yeah. It gets even better than that. She's his girlfriend." the girl completed looking at the amount of red coming through the corridor accompanied by Dumbledore  
  
"Great balls of fire!" exclaimed the healer.  
  
"No Poppy, they're the Weasleys" Replied Albus hiding a smile.  
  
"Where the heck is he?" A tall man came followed by six others invaded the Hospital Wing ignoring a very angry Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, my God, my baby." A short woman brought her hands to her checks.  
  
"Oh, my God, my patient" Madame Pomfrey copied the woman's movements counting how many people were in the Hospital wing.  
  
"What happened? What's going on?" The tall red-haired man asked embracing the woman.  
  
"He's in a coma." replied Poppy crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"On Christmas Day?!" The woman sat back on the chair where Tonks was previously.  
  
"His vital signs are strong. His brain waves are good. I think he's gonna get through this." The healer tried to cheer them up.  
  
At this point Tonks was already near the door to leave but was stopped by Professor Dumbledore and Rita Skeeter.  
  
"Hello Miss. Where are you going?"  
  
"I was leaving."  
  
"Yes, I figured that much" He responded making Tonks blush. "But Why? The information I received was that you are something special to the boy. Girlfriend perhaps?"  
  
"Oh, Sir, not you too." She replied glaring at the girl beside him  
  
"What do you mean, Nymphadora." The old man said smiling knowing what was to come.  
  
"Not Nymphadora! Plain Tonks! Geez... Is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"Why are you still wearing these?" He asked pointing to her clothes. "Why haven't you performed a dryer charm yet?"  
  
"I, um... lost my wand... in the lake."  
  
"Oh I see... Accio Tonks´ wand." In the same instant her wand was in her hand and she dried herself.  
  
"Dumbledore! Do you know what happened?" Asked the red head man.  
  
"Arthur, I think this young lady here can explain better to all of you." All the attentions turned to Tonks.  
  
"Um... he lost control of his broomstick and the wind carried him to the lake and he...fell.  
  
"Who's she?" Asked the mother.  
  
"She's his girlfriend!" Rita butted in to the conversation sounding amused.  
  
"His girlfriend? Bill's Girlfriend?" exclaimed the woman falling back again on the chair  
  
"No...I'm...You don't understand..." Shuttered Nymphadora  
  
"Molly, maybe he was busy?" Commented Dumbledore hiding a smile.  
  
"Oh, too busy to tell his own mother he has a girlfriend." exclaimed Arthur, the boy's father.  
  
"Uh, I-if only Charlie were here."  
  
"An it gets better than that!" announced the intrude girl, Rita. When she had got the attentions back she continued. "She saved his life!"  
  
All Tonks could do at the moment was drop her head down, resting her forehead on her hand, close her eyes and ears and calming down with deep breaths.  
  
"You saved his life?" Asked a mesmerized young boy, also Red-headed.  
  
"Well, yeah, yeah, but I, uh, I..."  
  
"She jumped into the frozen water of the lake and swam to him." Kept telling an excited Miss Skeeter.  
  
"You jumped into the water?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Okay, now everybody please, leave the room. Family only" Madame Pomfrey said pushing Tonks out once more on that day.  
  
"But she is family." Arthur held the other arm of Tonks keeping her stuck between them both. "She's the girlfriend."  
  
"Sir, you...you really don't understand..."  
  
"I always wanted him to find a nice girl. I'm so glad he found you." Molly said, holding the girl with all her strength.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Tonks asked as soon as she could get a hold of Rita.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend!"  
  
"Why did you tell me that you were?"  
  
"I've never even spoken to the guy."  
  
"What?! Well, outside on the bench, you said, you said you were going out with him."  
  
"Oh, geez, I was talking to myself."  
  
"Well, next time you talk to yourself, tell yourself you're single and end the conversation."  
  
"What am I gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You should! You started all this"  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"She held me so tight that, you know, I couldn't, I couldn't tell..."  
  
"So, tell us how you met Bill?" Asked the mother coming behind Tonks making her frozen in place. Molly enlaced her arms with the girl's and started walking to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Molly Probably in the corridors of Hogwarts. Where else?" Responded Arthur. She let out her breath nodding.  
  
"We could all use a nice story." continued Molly  
  
"What about that other girl? Ashley Bertie Bott?" Asked the young boy  
  
"All I know is she was pretty high and mighty for someone named after jelly beans. Not a nice girls for him." answered the father.  
  
"Well, he has a nice girl now." One of the twins said.  
  
"Did you steal him from Ashley?" Asked the most little of all, a red- headed girl.  
  
"I bet it was love at first sight. Right? I have a sense about these things." Guessed Molly. "What was it about him that first struck you?" "It was his smile." She replied smiling herself. "Well we saw each other and, um, he smiled and...and I knew that my life would never be the same."

-------------------------------------  
  
So, what do you think?? Should I keep writing?? Lol... I´d like some reviews before posting chapter 3...  
  
xxoo 


	3. Sleepless night

**Disclaimer :** I "borrowed" the plot from the movie While you were sleeping. But most of the things are from J.K. (lucky woman...)

.

.

-----------------

.

.

**Sleepless night**

She couldn't sleep. She just couldn't. Too much excitement for one single day. She smiled at the thought. "At least I'm dating the boy of my dreams, even though he doesn't know."  
  
When she left Dumbledore's office later that evening, her heart and mind were at a huge conflict. Her heart telling her that was the best thing that had happened to her in the past few months and was directly connected to her lover boy, that finally after a long time of waiting she was his girlfriend and his family liked her! But her mind told her otherwise. She was being naïve and selfish. There was a guy in a coma that has never spoken to her, with a life of his own, and was currently her boyfriend.  
  
She was sitting lonely in a dark corner of the library with her gray cat, where no one could find her but her friends and wasn't surprised to be spotted there when they came back from Hogsmead.  
  
"I knew you would be here!" said Moira softly pushing Tonks up by her hair.  
  
"Ouch, ouch! Don't do that!"  
  
"Why didn't you come Nym" Asked Anya taking a sit next to her friend  
  
"My life got a little bit complicated over here" Answered Tonks passing both of her hands through her cat's fur.  
  
"Care to enlighten us!" complained Moira stressed.  
  
"Um, well... I am dating someone...."  
  
"Oh! Okay That's a reasonable reason." Moira changed her humor instantly.  
  
"...but he doesn't know."  
  
"WHAT!" All four girls exclaimed as Tonks started telling them her tale.  
  
She observed as their face changed at each part of the story. Of Course she was much better than them at face changing but her friends were doing a great job, even though they weren't metamorphous like she was. At the end they were biting their nails, avid for more.  
  
"And..." asked Bonnie  
  
"And nothing... I think it was too much for one day..." Tonks responded getting up.  
  
"You mean that for all that matters you're with William Weasley?"  
  
"That's it!" Nymphadora said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Oh boy... These kind of things only happen to you. You attract trouble!" Said Celeste getting up as well while the others smiled.  
  
"It wouldn't be funny if it wasn't with me."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't know Bo, don't know."  
  
And here she was, wearing only her pajamas, socks and a mustard cloak, walking to the Hospital Wing in the middle of the night praying to Merlin not to be caught. She managed to sneak all right, always paying attention to the sound of Filch´s steps and Miss Norris´ meow.  
  
She stood outside of the Hospital wing's door for along time deciding weather she should come in or not. Well, technically She shouldn't but she never was really an adept of rules. She had to made her mind quickly because standing there would only make her get caught, so she took a deep breath, her hand on the door handle and stepped in.  
  
Inch by inch she made her way to Bill's bed trying to make out his face in the twilight.  
  
"Hi. Um...bet you're wondering what I'm doing here in the middle of the night, huh?" She asked him, more like asking herself too. "Well, I, I thought I should introduce myself. My name is Tonks. Not just Tonks, it's Nymphadora, but I don't like my name so just call me Tonks... Well when you wake up that is, um... I'm babbling." She got a little bit closer to the bed.  
  
"I think you should know your family thinks we're dating. This is all very sudden for me." She communicated closing her eyes shut. "Um...what, but what I really came here, uh, to tell you was that, um...I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what to do. I mean if you were awake, I wouldn't be in this mess. Oh god, not that I'm blaming you." She completed taping softly on his feet, not really realizing though. "Sorry!" Sitting next to him.  
  
"Do...do you believe in love at first sight? Nah, I bet you don't. Have you ever fallen in love with somebody you haven't even talked to? Have you ever been so alone that you could spend the night confusing a guy in a coma?" She realized she started to babbling again and decided to shut up, getting a little more comfortable in the chair and staring at Bill all the time, giving in to her sleep... Only she never saw Professor Dumbledore standing quietly at the opened door, overhearing her confession.  
  
There was a bright light at the garden making her blink her eyes. No it wasn't a garden, certainly green but not garden. Slowly Tonks woke up to see the whole Weasley Klan at the other side of Bill's bed while she was asleep on a tiny piece of his pillow. Suddenly she stood up pushing the chair back making everything, including herself fall. With massy hair and crumpled clothes she was helped up by Arthur and couldn't help but return his brilliant smile as he asked.  
  
"Miss Tonks, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I am. Um..."  
  
"We didn't know you were here. Were you here all night?" asked Molly  
  
"Yeah. Yeah... I"  
  
"You're like me. I could always sleep anywhere." She said sitting near her son's caressing his face "So, how's Bill?"  
  
"Oh, well, he's got more color." Tonks replied as the Weasleys leaned to analyze Bill. "Yeah. Well, I-I have to go." She started to walk away but not turning to see where exactly she was going. That made her drop a few things along the way. "So, it was great to see you guys again."  
  
Molly made a sign to Arthur but he didn't seem to understand she then nudged him whispering some things that was followed by a 'Oh yes, yeah...' from her husband.  
  
"We didn't get to, uh, celebrate Christmas." Mister Weasley started "So, uh, it would be nice if you could join us." that really caught Tonks unprepared.  
  
"Oh, um.... Oh, I-I-I would love to, but I-I can't...."  
  
"Charlie's gonna be there." The little girl said excited  
  
"So, you'll come tonight?" Asked Molly  
  
"I-I-I really shouldn't because I have to work. I have detention and Dumbledore wouldn't allow..."  
  
"Well, leave Albus to us dear" Arthur offered. From behind him Tonks could see many pairs of eyes looking expectantly to her.  
  
"Okay." She gave in.  
  
"Okay! That's settled than!" Molly clapped her hands twice.  
  
"I-I really have to go, so...bye" Tonks said exiting the place.  
  
She was lazily walking away from the hospital, yawning and rubbing her eyes, not really caring she was still in her pajamas. She was in deep concentration, thinking about her dream.  
  
It looked like Hogwarts garden, but she wasn't sure about it. Yellow leaves on the very green grass, dancing from side to side with the wind while she was walking straight to a bridge and there was someone there. Definitely a man. A boy at the beginning. Bill! Yes it was him handing her flowers, not a bouquet. He was handing her a rose at each time. Suddenly she looked up and it wasn't Bill's face anymore, but she couldn't figure it out because it was foggy. Turning her head to the water she saw where the fog was coming from. The lake was totally covered with mist and she couldn't see a thing anymore, it became cold and dark, lightning and thunder coming from the sky as she reach to the person in front of her. But where was he? Far away from her she heard cries and screams and her name being shouted desperately. When she found the person everything faded and the sun was shining again... she tripped and fell. That's when she saw everything green and woke up to see Molly's green cloak in front of her.  
  
"Miss, Excuse me, Miss Tonks!" Poppy came holding up a bag.  
  
"What, what is this?" Tonks answered bored  
  
"I'm sorry, these are your boyfriend's things."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" She complained kicking the wall beside her and leaning on it  
  
"Whatever. Here is your 'whatever you call it nowadays' things" She insisted on giving Tonks the bag. She took it and resumed her walking only to hit into someone else.  
  
"Uh, you're Bill's girlfriend?" The young boy asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Okay." she gave in and leaned o the wall again  
  
"David Clarke. Bill's Colleague." He explained shaking her hand vigorously.  
  
"Mm, I have to...go now, so..."  
  
"Oh, he's a great guy." The boy continued, "He's had a tough year. You know, well, with the accident back in September and all."  
  
"Mm. Accident?" She questioned not really interested at the moment.  
  
"Well, of course it was an accident. I mean, it wasn't my...Did he tell you it was my fault?" He couldn't believe in something, Tonks was sure, but very tired to care. "We're playing Quidditch, all right? People fall, it happens! 

.

------------------

N/A: I don´t know why but doesn´t accept my configuration for this text...

Like it??????

No?...

Well, review anyway!!!!!

xxxx


End file.
